Unexpected
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. The unexpected happened. Rin never thought she would fall in love with a man. But it seemed that she was proven wrong.


Title: Unexpected

Written for sweetestangel21 for winning the "Bleeding Love" Ch. 9 author's challenge.

Disclaimer: I in no way own InuYasha. All rights to go Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Staring into her lovers eyes, she smiled completely content with the nights events. Laying her head on her chest, Rin closed her eyes as Kagome stroked her hair.

"Rin," Kagome whispered, "tomorrow I have to go to Kōchi to visit my brother. Will you be okay alone for a few days?" She looked down at her fiancée to see her nod her head. "So you can handle everything in the office without me?" Again she nodded, half asleep. Kagome smiled then brushed a soft kiss on her forehead then reached over and turned off the lamp.

Rin stood in the driveway of their home waving to her fiancée as she pulled out and drove off. Turning, she returned inside the house to prepare for her day at the office. Dressing in a black pin striped suit, she pulled her long flowing black hair into a bun parted in the front. Stepping into her heels, she walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee before leaving.

* * *

Around 5 Rin sat in her office going over important documents concerning the business. Then her secretary came into her office.

"Ms. Naito, there is a phone call for you on line 1," she said as Rin looked up. "Thank you Nami," Rin said picking up the phone. "Hello, Rin Naito speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"Ms. Naito, this is Chief Narahashi speaking, do you know a Kagome Higurashi?" Rin's breath hitched when she heard Kagome's name. "What happened," she asked praying that it was nothing horrible.

"Ms. Higurashi was hit in an accident by an eighteen wheeler, she didn't make it," he said, sorrow filling his voice.

Rin's eyes glazed over with tears that began to fall down her cheeks uncontrollably. Throwing the phone against the wall, Rin laid her head on the desk and cried. Her jacket selves were soaked through to where she felt the tears on her skin. She hadn't realized how long she had been crying until she felt the hand of her secretary on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the look on Nami's face and sighed. It was time to explain what happened.

"Ms. Naito," Nami said leaning down closer to her, "what's wrong?" Rin looked up at the older woman and shook her head. "She's gone Nami, she's really gone," she said, tears beginning to pool in her eyes again.

"Who dear," Nami asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, she was hit by an eighteen wheeler today while she was on her way to Kōchi to visit her brother. The police chief is who called earlier," she said between sobs, "What am I going to do?"

"Oh Ms. Naito," Nami said pulling her into a hug. She allowed Rin to cry on her shoulder patting her on the back. "Come, I'll take you home. You need some rest."

She helped Rin up from her seat and out of the office to her car. After both women were in the car, Nami started it and drove Rin home. The entire ride was completely silent as Rin sat letting more tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'll have someone bring your car back tomorrow Ms. Naito," Nami said glancing over at her.

"Thank you Nami," Rin said quietly.

Jerking the door opened when Nami pulled up, Rin got out of the car and walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. Nami shook her head then pulled out of the driveway, feeling completely sorry for Rin.

* * *

_"Kagome," Rin said walking into their bedroom, "are you still awake?" _

_Kagome looked up at her from her place in the window seal. Smiling, she sat down her book and stood. Crossing the room, she pulled Rin into a tight hug, placing a passionate kiss on her lips._

_"How are you feeling?" Rin asked when they had separated for air. _

_"A lot better, that medicine really helped," Kagome said, "How is everyone at the office?"_

_"They're all wonderful, and they asked me to wish you well for them. They need you back in the office as soon as possible." she said laughing._

_"That bad huh?" Kagome said going to sit down on the bed._

* * *

Rin woke panting and clutching her bedspread. As her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she searched hoping to see that familiar face. But when she didn't see her lovers, her eyes filled with tears once more. She cried for hours on end once more before she was overcome by sleep once again after deciding that she would take the day off. Work could wait for a little while.

* * *

2 Months Later

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the office through yet another day of work and constant yelling from his boss. He didn't know why but when he first started working for Rin, he felt a strange pull to her, almost as if he wanted her. Shaking his head of the thought, he continued to prepare to leave for home. Then her voice came over the intercom.

"Sesshomaru, could you come here please... NOW!"

Sighing, he stood and walked into the office. "You called," he said when he stood in the door way.

She looked up at him, "Yes, I was wondering where exactly you placed that document that I asked you to have on my desk by the time I got here. I see you failed to do so. Where is it?"

Sesshomaru let out an audible sigh and pointed at a folder that was sitting on her desk. "It's been sitting right there the entire time."

Rin glared at him for a few moments, "Then why did you not make that clear in the first place?"

"You are an intelligent woman, I figured you would know that the document was right there," he said, anger hinting in his voice.

"And I would assume you are an intelligent man who knows that I am extremely busy and needs everything to be in one specific place!" she yelled at him, standing up from her chair.

"Is there something bothering you? You seem to be on a short fuse every day," Sesshomaru said looking her straight in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she broke down to her knees in the middle of the floor. Reacting without realizing it, Sesshomaru was on his knees kneeling beside her.

"This is just too hard," Rin cried out gripping her head in her hands, "Why me huh? What the hell did I ever do to this damned world? Why does everything bad happen to me!"

"What do you mean Ms. Naito," Sesshomaru asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, Kagome died a few months ago and it's been hard for me ever since. I keep myself busy to keep my mind off of it. But it's not working. It's not working at all," Rin shouted.

"Who is Kagome?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"My fiancée, she died a couple months ago. Ever since I've drowned myself in work," Rin said through her tears.

"How about we go get something to eat? My treat," Sesshomaru said extending his hand to her.

Rin looked up at him bewildered.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, come," he said standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Then we'll take my car," she said pulling her keys from her pocket and walking out of the office.

Sesshomaru unreluctantly followed after his boss. Stepping into her 2011 Nissan Altima, Rin started it and drove off. Moments later, she pulled up at a nice little café a few miles away from the office. Both adults stepped out and walked into the café. After ordering they were seated eating quietly. Sesshomaru would occasionally stare at her from the corner of his golden eyes.

"Ms. Naito"

"Sesshomaru," they both started at the same time.

"You go first," Sesshomaru said laying his hands on the table.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. My emotions got the better of me, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," she said sighing.

A smile graced Sesshomaru's features. "It's alright, believe me I'm used to being yelled at. It comes with living with your younger brother."

Rin smiled back then did something she thought she would never do, she leaned over the table and kissed him. Sesshomaru looked shocked for a moment but before he knew it, he had melted into the kiss.

* * *

**Cut scene.**

* * *

**Due to certain things coming up, scenes have been cut. Message me for the full oneshot.**


End file.
